


Risk/Reward

by mrs_laugh_track



Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/pseuds/mrs_laugh_track
Summary: It tuns out having a dope threesome with both your tag team partners is actually a pretty complex emotionally.





	Risk/Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after Chuck's Ring of Honor debut. 
> 
> Eternal gratitude to the one and only Veroniques. My beta and my hero.
> 
> It has also been requested that I inform the public that the working title of this fic was The Babysitter's Club Presents Boy-Crazy Trenty.

Trent is feeling celebratory as hell. His best friend is finally here with them in Ring of Honor. They’d won their match and embarrassed the Bullet Club. It had been a good night. 

Rocky and Chuck pulling each other off the apron and shit had obviously been less good. But hey, group hug! Chuck had even ruffled Rock’s hair. Everything had probably sorted itself out. 

“Come on man, cool it,” Trent said. 

“Why? Do you think I’m gonna embarrass you in front of your real tag partner?” 

Oh. Maybe everything hadn’t sorted itself out. Piss.

Probably he shouldn’t have called Chuck his real tag team partner right in front of Rocky in the first place, but he was all caught up in the moment. Not to mention how Rocky was totally being a jerk first. Calling himself the captain of the team, what the fuck was that, did he think people were going to be impressed? Anyway it’s not like the real tag partner thing isn’t kind of true. After all, Chuck had never made a five year plan that included not tagging together. Rocky is his boyfriend for sure though, so like, who cares?

His very loud, very short, very annoying boyfriend. His boyfriend who is currently jumping on a hotel bed in just underwear and a fur coat waving around a bottle of champagne. His boyfriend who definitely needs to fucking cool it.

Trent isn’t completely sure where the champagne came from. Bottles of it seem to just materialize around Rocky. 

It’s just him and Rocky in the room at the moment. Chuck isn’t there because they’d sent him out on a food run. Which, yeah, probably it’s pretty rude to not go with him, but Trent had stuff to discuss with Rocky. Mainly whether they’re still gonna try and make a pass at Chuck tonight. Trent came back to the room all ready to be okay with not going through with it. He wasn’t that shitty of a boyfriend. There’s a solid chance it hadn’t been as good a night for Rocky as it had been for him. He could still hear the crowd trading back ‘Young Bucks’ and ‘Best Friends’ chants. That doesn’t really leave much for Rocky. But fuck, that’s probably just a syllables thing right? Rocky always takes shit so personally.

It turns out Rocky is actually pretty excited about the possibility of seducing Chuck Taylor. A little less excited when Trent explains that seducing him isn’t really on the table because Chuck isn’t great at picking up on hints. If they want him, they’re just going to have to ask him. Rocky is still into it though. Maybe it’s just his deep passion for threesomes. 

Trent shouldn’t be so nervous. It’s _Chuck_. The same Chuck who sent him a text at 3 in the morning on Tuesday that was just a picture of gorillas fucking. Chuck who still wanted to hug him after their match at PWG 13. That match. When Trent grabbed that first chair he didn’t think of it as taking a risk, he just sort of did it. Yeah there were some parts of that match where he actually got kind of angry, mostly any of the parts that involved a ladder, but it was so much better than the thought their match was going to be. The first bit with the lockups and worrying about hurting Chuck, it had been so awkward, he’d hated it. But when they didn’t have to do that… It’s not that it was fun, exactly, but it didn’t suck. Later it occurred to him that, oh shit, right, maybe if you throw a chair at someone that might actually not turn out real well for your friendship. As far as he’s concerned, taking a big dumb risk without realizing it and having it work out still counts as a win. Sometimes when you jump the only thing there to break your fall is the floor. Sometimes not. Shit happens.

(After the match Chuck had run his hand over the thumbtack marks on Trent’s chest. “You really don’t give a shit that I did this to you?” He’d asked. Trent thought they’d been over this already, that he’d explained it well enough in the ring, “best friends don’t need rules,” he reminded Chuck. “And you don’t care that I poked you in the eye?” Who even remembers getting poked in the eye ever. He’d thrown Chuck a big wink, even though he was bad at winking, and pulled a thumbtack out of Chuck’s arm. Chuck had laughed and called him an insane person and hadn’t taken his hand off Trent’s chest for what felt like forever. Trent thought Chuck was going to kiss him, but he didn’t.)

“Are you okay?” Rocky asks, shaking his fur off and plopping down on the bed.

Trent scrunches up his face at him and Rocky continues, “you’re pacing around and running your hands through your hair like some kind of wild animal.” 

Before Trent can say anything else there’s a knock on the door, “Hey, did you guys break up yet in there or should I go around the block a couple times and come back?” 

Rocky smiles and gives a double thumbs up. Trent motions at him to put on some pants. Rocky mutters that he’s just gonna have to take them off again, but does so.

“Get in here Charles, we’re starving!” hollers Rocky.

When they’re all settled into their food, Trent throws a fry at Chuck. “Why did you think we were breaking up?”

“Uh, maybe because you sent me out of the hotel room by myself. Also, you and Rocky fight constantly.”

In all fairness those were both pretty good points. 

Trent changes the subject. “Hey guys, do you ever think that The Bucks are like, psychic?”

Rocky laughs, “Well they never seem to see it coming when we kick their asses.”

“No, keep going with this one,” Chuck says, shaking his head a little, “I wanna hear how this whole stupid theory plays out.”

“Oh no, um, that’s kind of the whole theory. I don’t know, they’ve got weird vibes and like, the way they move.” 

Rocky puts a hand on Trent’s shoulder, “The weird vibes are because they’re awful nightmare people and the rest of it is just being good as a tag team.”

“I think they’d probably accidentally kick each other in the face less if they could read each other’s minds,” Chuck adds. 

Right yeah. That makes sense. Trent hates that he can’t actually tell if this is awkward or not.

“So,” Chuck says, “what’s the plan here? We could always go to bed early like athletes, but we’ve got more beers and apparently champagne. Are we doing your shitty theme song that everybody loves so much and drinking in hotels like weirdos?”

Rocky stares meaningfully at Trent for maybe too long. Fuck it, here goes nothing. 

“So earlier, when we were not breaking up. Look… do you want to have sex with us? Now? Together?” 

Chuck looks like he’s waiting for a punchline. When one doesn’t come, he frowns for a moment then smiles so hard you can see all approximately 3000 of his giant teeth. “Yeah. Yeah sure. Why not.”

There’s a long pause where nobody makes a move. Then Rocky shrugs and just sort of leaps on Chuck and starts kissing him. Thank god for Rocky. 

Trent knows the exact moment he became aware that he wanted to kiss Chuck Taylor. They’d just won DDT4. Chuck had looked so shocked. He’d just awful waffled the shit out of Swann, the ref was raising his hand, and Chuck still turned and looked at Trent questioningly, holding up three fingers. Trent had smiled and nodded because of course, of course that was three, of course we could win this. Even after that, even though it was the most believable thing in the world, Chuck still looked like he couldn’t believe it. It took all the willpower Trent had not to kiss him right there in the ring. That night they’d tried to figure out a way to drink out of the trophy and spilled all over themselves.

Probably Trent had wanted to kiss Chuck before then, but that’s when he stopped being able to ignore it. That was a few years ago. Trent can’t remember exactly how many, he’s not exactly great with dates or time, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is he’s known it for years now.

Trent can’t pinpoint the same thing with Rocky. At some point not kissing Rocky just stopped making sense. Kissing Rocky was as natural as knowing Rocky’s order at McDonalds. As natural as holding a hand up for a high five. Unless they aren't in the same country or something Trent gets to kiss Rocky every day.

Rocky and Chuck kissing each other is something he’s mostly only thought about in passing. Usually he just thinks about them kissing him. Now he has a front row seat and he's not sure how he ever lived this long without seeing it.

He still hasn’t even kissed Chuck himself yet ever, unless you count the time they kissed by accident, which Trent absolutely does not, but that’s okay. There was plenty of time for that. Right now he can't tear his eyes away from Rocky and Chuck. His two favorite attention hungry loudmouths just up on each other’s faces. Chuck briefly gets stuck in his shirt as Rocky tries to take it off him, hams it up trying to turn it into a bit. 

Trent’s seen a lot of things all around the world, but Chuck and Rocky together — he’s never seen anything like that. It’s still hard to believe he has both of them in the same room right now. It’s still hard to believe both of them decided to take a chance and team up with some random dipshit straight out of The Fed. 

Chuck pulls back, he’s flushed and breathing hard and unbelievably hunky, “So, you guys do this for The Rainmaker after those six mans too?”

Now Trent, a reasonable human being, a person capable of subtlety, can pick up that what his best friend needs, is to feel special right now. To know that this is about him, not just a sex thing that him and Rocky do a lot. The two problems were that this isn’t _not_ a sex a thing they do a lot and also that Rocky is a fucking disaster.

“Oh hell yeah we do. Don’t worry boy, we are gonna take _care_ of you. It’s gonna be like -“ And then Rocky started moaning his own name along with something in Japanese. 

“Hey okay, Chuck, look at me, I need you to know… that is a terrible impression of what Kazu sounds like during sex.”

“What the hell Barreta, my impressions are world renowned.”

Things started to devolve from there and get a hell of a lot less sexy for a little while. There’s arguing, impressions, Rocky’s goddamn catchphrases. Mostly just a lot of the two of them making each other mad because they can. Or well, mostly Chuck winding up Rocky. It was like that in the match too. Rocky might have been the one who hit Chuck first, but Chuck led him all the way there. People say Chuck has no work ethic, but when he decides someone shouldn’t like him he’s a goddamn Olympic gold medalist about it. 

Someone has to be the mature adult here and it's not going to be either of them, so once again, it's up to Trent to do every fucking thing.

“Hey! Are we gonna fuck or what?”

Chuck and Rocky at least have the decency to both look sheepish. 

A thing about Rocky is, surprise surprise, he’s one of those ‘likes to get watched’ guys. He says Trent isn’t allowed to laugh at that because Trent is a ‘pain freak’ or whatever, but come on, that’s hilarious. People are so obvious sometimes.

So Rocky is blowing Chuck and putting on quite the show of it. Just a real full body performance deal. Trent knows that what he should be doing, is saying all kinds of things. ‘Blah blah blah, Rocky you’re so pretty like that, blah blah blah, I can tell from way over here how good you’re doing it.’ And usually he would be, because it makes Rocky so happy and because honestly, Rocky is totally beautiful and definitely gives great head. But right now, Trent is absolutely at a loss for words. 

He doesn’t know what to say because he obviously can’t say any of the stupid sappy shit that keeps rolling around his head when he watches the two of them. So he catches Chuck’s eye and mouths the word _talk_ at him.

And Chuck talks. He talks and talks.

He tells Rocky all about how Trent is looking at them. “He’s not even touching himself, but you can tell how badly he wants to. He’s biting his fist, dude. Literally biting his fist. I don’t know what he’s waiting for, I guess he wants to save all that dick for us.” Trent is not biting his fist. He’s also touching himself a little. But the image is so perfect and of course, Chuck could just think of it even though he’s gasping between words. Trent feels like he does in the ring right before they go for the hug, just pure delight at this guy existing. But they aren’t in the ring right now, so instead he goes to kiss him. 

Trent is usually an eyes closed kisser because that’s just being a classy dude right, but he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of this. There’s no way. Chuck has this desperate energy like, not only is this the only time he gets to kiss Trent, but maybe like tomorrow they’re gonna make kissing illegal. He wants to try and promise that he’d Footloose kissing for Chuck if that ever happened. 

He puts his hand on Rocky to try and steady himself and Rocky gives him a little nudge with his head. 

Trent thinks for a moment and then taps on the back of Rocky’s neck. No wasted movement, Rocky pulls off and moves up to switch places with Trent as Trent slides down Chuck’s body.

“Wait, did you guys just make a sex tag?” Chuck asks.

“Don’t sleep on the Vice, baby,” says Rocky.

“Fuck, maybe I should have gotten down with one of my tag partners before right now.”

“You didn’t bone down with any of them? Not even Gargano?” Rocky asks from where he’s started nuzzling at Chuck’s neck. This is maybe a thing Trent should have warned Rocky about bringing up, but it’s not like he had time to cover Chuck Taylor’s Emotional Landmines 101. Plus who the hell brings up Johnny Gargano during sex? He couldn’t have seen this coming. Trent moves back away from Chuck’s dick, because he knows that he’s about to, once again, have to be the mature adult here. He’s not sure how he keeps finding himself in this position, he barely even knows how to do laundry.

“Why is everyone so obsessed with this?” Chuck says indignantly. “No. Never. Plus, Johnboy is a weirdo. He doesn’t drink or cuss. He’s probably completely terrible in bed.”

“It sounds like _someone_ has spent a lot of time imagining what Johnny Gargano is like in bed.” 

“Don’t be gross.”

“You’re gross.”

“Good one! Hey is that what happen to Koslov? You were so witty that he up and left the business.”

Jesus. Can either of them just for a second not escalate things. Them fighting in the ring had been embarrassing, but them getting it into it now… like hello, we’re all tag team wrestlers, and we’ve all had a bunch of tag partners, can we just accept that there is, you know, stuff. That they’ve all got stuff about it.

Trent bites Chuck hard on the thigh. 

“Ow! what the fuck!” 

Chuck’s such a wuss.

“Are you gonna stop being mean to Rocky?”

“He started it!” 

Trent bites him again. 

“Gah stop it okay, okay.”

Well good. Crisis averted. 

He touches Chuck’s dick, “Hey man, fuck me?”

For a moment Chuck is all wide-eyed baffled then looks around and apparently remembers that oh yeah, he’s in the middle of a threesome with two very hot dudes. Probably easy to forget seeing as how there’s been more fighting than fucking so far, really.

Rocky gets up, he briefly presses his forehead to Trent’s, then pulls his hair hard and yes, alright, here we go. Trent turns up his face for a slap, Rock obliges, then heads over to grab the lube.

“Wait, are we doing like fifty shades shit?” Chuck asks, sounding somewhat alarmed. “Am I going to have to call you names? Because I don’t think I can make it through any of that with a straight face.”

“First of all, you call me names all the time. Maybe be nicer to me. And no man, no horseshit, just scratch me and bite me and stuff. Rough me up a little. If you want. No pressure.” 

Rocky grabs Chuck’s hand, pulls him to the other side of the room and whispers something to him. It must be important because usually Rocky is awful at whispering, but he’s really putting in the effort here. Trent wishes that he didn’t kind of hate that he doesn’t know what Rocky is saying. It should be good right? What he wants is for them to get along. But it feels mostly weird and a little bad. Shit. Feelings are so fucking stupid and he loves them both so much. 

Trent tries not to worry about it because presumably pretty soon he’s gonna have a dick coming at him from either side and things will be good.

And when finally, finally he does, it’s good. It’s so fucking good. 

It’s so good, but it’s also very weird. There’s too much happening. Not like, too much in terms of getting fucked because Chuck still seems to be under the impression that Trent is somehow breakable. But maybe this is rough for Chuck? Trent doesn’t have any idea how he fucks normally. Which usually would be fine, except he’s spent so much time wondering about it and imagining it. He’s wanted this for _so long_ that it’s almost distracting. Every noise Chuck makes Trent can’t help but think, that’s not the noise he made in my imagination. 

It’s better, everything about getting fucked by his best friend is better than he ever imagined. It turns out imagination is bullshit. Imagination doesn’t capture how with every move Chuck makes inside him, every press of Chuck’s hands, Trent is lit up not only with how getting fucked feels really good, duh, but with hey, Chuck is the one doing this. He’s actually here and he’s doing this. Those are _Chuck’s_ hands, that’s _Chuck’s_ dick. Wow.

Except, there’s also a part of him that wishes that Chuck wasn’t there. Not a big part, but still, it sucks. Trent’s usually fucking great at threesomes. He’s not some puss who gets too caught up to enjoy it. It’s just never been like this before. Usually he can just mostly pay attention to Rocky and have a good time. But this whole thing tonight is supposed to be for him. 

When he told Rocky that Chuck was their partner for this match, after Rocky had yelled at him about not consulting him about choosing a partner, Rocky had asked if he wanted to try to try to have this. Rocky didn’t have to do that, just like he didn’t have to take a superkick for Chuck in the ring tonight. So yeah, part of Trent doesn’t want anyone else there with him that he has to think about tonight. It could just be Rocky with his bad personality and his good heart. Rocky who knows exactly how to fuck Trent’s mouth.

Rocky and Chuck are talking to each other over Trent’s back and Rocky’s telling Chuck over and over that “it’s okay.” “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Trent doesn’t understand what is okay or isn’t okay or why. He hears someone laughing, but can’t quite follow it. Maybe one of them is laughing at him. He might laugh at himself too if he could see himself like this. No. Probably it’d be super hot. He moves between them, feeling them both. Feeling alive. Hoping that maybe weird is a good thing. 

Rocky finishes on his face, which Chuck says is super gross, but his voice doesn’t really sound like he thinks so. Though it does seem like maybe he actually finds it gross when Trent and Rocky start kissing before Trent’s even cleaned his face off.

Afterwards they drink the rest of the beer and watch infomercials. They take turns saying “look that’s you” to each other about the fuckups who can’t figure out how to slice a watermelon or hang a picture. They boo when Trent tries to point out that he is pretty sure none of them would be able to successfully slice a watermelon neatly. Apparently now tomorrow they’re gonna get watermelons?

Rocky falls asleep first, curled up on Chuck all koala bear style. Trent takes this moment to escape to the other bed. Chuck rolls his eyes, but wraps his arm around Rocky, and self-consciously snuggles him a little. 

This suits Trent just fine because it’s adorable, but also because, truth be told, he is not particularly one for cuddling. Seems like Chuck is though. It makes sense. Chuck’s a handsy weirdo. Always patting Trent on the thigh or slinging an arm across his shoulders. Maybe it’s a Southern thing? On his very own bed Trent gets to stretch all the way out like a big starfish. No best friend, boyfriend or tag partners in his space.

He makes a list in his head of promotions with trios titles.


End file.
